destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Cryptosporidium/Abilities and Equipment
Cryptosporidium is a Furon invader with numerous genetic upgrades and armed with advanced alien weapons and technology, making him an effective soldier of the Furon Empire. Ground-Based Abilities Furons are known for their small and physically frail bodies, unable to last long on a battlefield unaided. Thus, Cryptosporidium uses technology to compensate for this when fighting powerful enemies, or performing more difficult tasks. Jetpack and Shields Crypto always holds two pieces of utility devices while functioning on the battlefield. The first of these a Jetpack, which gives Crypto cover distances that would take too long to walk, greater mobility on the ground, and lets him fly to great heights in the area. His second piece of technology is his personal Shield generator, which projects a defensive barrier that protects his body from taking damage from outside forces, but has a limited power supply shown to the player as his health meter, which can be recharged automatically when Crypto avoids taking any hits for a moment. Weapons Cryptosporidium uses a variety of advanced weapons and Furon technology to fight against and destroy his enemies.﻿ He carries the standard arsenal of the four weapons shown below. While these are the only weapons that he uses in the first game, Crypto will make use of other weapons and Furon devices in other games in addition to those four, starting from the sequel and onward. *'Zap-O-Matic:' Crypto's basic weapon throughout the games. The Zap-O-Matic, being a starting weapon, is weaker that most of his other guns. It fires a continuous bolt of electricity that slowly zaps the enemy's life away. It's drawback is its limited battery which only allows for a brief firing period. *'Anal Probe:' This weapon launches probes into the victim's rectum and instantly extracts their brainstem for collection. A quick shot from this weapon will send a human running away. A full charge will drill into a human's anus and extract their brain so you can obtain DNA. The second probe doesn't need charging. The third has ammo but when shot at a human it comes back to the weapon. The fourth has greater ammo and fire-and-forget heat-seeking probes. *'Disintegrator Ray:' The disintegrator is a powerful weapon that fires molten balls of plasma energy. It is used to turn humans into piles of ash and destroys objects and vehicles. *'Ion Detonator:' This weapon launches an ion bomb, which will explode in approximately ten seconds taking any human foolish enough to be caught in its wide blast radius. It can also be detonated remotely at will. This weapon can also hurt Crypto if he gets too close, but not in the fourth game. In Path of the Furon, this weapon has been retooled by Pox so it can be used when Crypto stops time. Additional Weapons *'Dislocator:' Sends purple gravity-defying discs at targets, causing them to be hurled in random directions. Often the object will fly toward Crypto, forcing him to dodge it. Only a certain number of disks can be flying at one time, which can be increased with upgrades, maxing out at four. The Dislocator regenerates its own ammunition. Each disk ends its run by flying up into the air and dropping the subject.'' Used only in ''Destroy All Humans! 2 and Path of the Furon. *'Meteor Strike:' Allows Crypto to call down destructive meteors down to destroy the target. It is the only ground weapon that allows Crypto to destroy buildings. When upgraded, it is able to call down multiple meteors and ends with a bigger meteor. This is one of the most powerful weapons in the game, but it can, and will, kill Crypto if he gets caught in the blast radius. Used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. *'Gastro:' This gun drops Gastro, the mothership's former janitor and cook, who has downloaded himself into a hologram unit like Orthopox during its destruction and obtained a plasma gun that shoots ion shots, which he uses to attack enemies and draw their fire. After upgraded with his "Anti-Everything Launcher", the explosion will damage everything, including friendly characters. Used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. *'Burrow Beast:' Lobs out a lure causing an underground alien worm to chase and devour the target(s) that are near the lure. The lure itself can be psychokinetically moved or transmogrified. This is the super weapon that Shama Llama tells Crypto about and is the game's Hidden Weapon made available after finding all 30 Alien Artifacts and completing all Cult of Arkvoodle missions. Used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. * Ball Lightning: Shoots a ball of pure electrical energy that is attracted to anything metal and electrocutes any humans nearby. Only appears in Big Willy Unleashed. * Zombie Gun: Fires green shots that can turn a human into a zombie to distract cops and attack people. The zombie can also turn other humans into zombies some of the time. Only appears in Big Willy Unleashed. * Superballer: It's a Dislocator-like weapon that fires rainbow balls that grabs an object or person and bounces it until it's destroyed. Only used in Path of the Furon. * Venus Human Trap: Launches a spore at the targeted area and a giant plant monster instantly grows from it, and starts eating everything that comes its way. You can also use PK to move objects and living beings within its reach, allowing the monster to consume them as well. Only one plant monster can be used at one time. When Crypto launches a new plant spore, the creature that was active before its launch will die instantly. Only used in Path of the Furon. * Black Hole Gun: Creates a black hole to suck humans, animals, and objects into it and after a while the black hole explodes. Only used in Path of the Furon. * Gloom Gun: Shoots out a massive purple-hued beam that can stun humans with hard bouts of petrifying depression. Found only in Crypto Does Vegas. * Plasma Blaster: Shoots a thin, but huge fiery stream of plasma like a flamethrower at the targets and is able to evaporate many targets within a single shot. Found only in Crypto Does Vegas. * Disintegrator Grenades: Can be tossed in the air and once thrown against enemies can toast its targets completely. Found only in Crypto Does Vegas. Mental Abilities The Furons have achieved mastery of biotechnology, allowing them to augment their genes to possess great mental powers. Cryptosporidium's own powers are very strong, due to constantly being upgraded by Orthopox on a regular basis, but still considered to be "shockingly limited." At first, his powers were limited by concentration in the first game, but no longer suffers that limitation after being recloned with pure Furon DNA. Aside from genetic augmentation, Crypto also undergoes training to improve the power of his mental abilities in Path of the Furon by the Master, a mysterious and ancient Furon martial artist skilled at Psychokinesis and master of the Temporal Fist. Crypto uses his standard powers when the player uses Mental Lock to lock-on to an enemy or object, bringing up the PK Menu to bring up the list of abilities that Crypto is capable of using on the specific target. PK Menu *'Cortex Scan:' Allows Crypto to peer into the minds of other life forms, reading their thoughts. Used to gather important information from targeted minds. In the first game, this ability also lets Crypto suck the thoughts out of the human's brain, providing concentration energy to fill his meter. *'Psychokinesis:' Usually stated as "PK" ability. This allows Crypto to levitate, move, and manipulate physical objects and enemies that are in his Mental Lock with his mind, with an aura surrounding the object in question. Mostly used to slam enemies against surfaces, carry large objects, or use them as projectiles to throw at his enemies. When upgraded, Crypto can move larger objects, like cars and tanks. **'PK Hold:' The act of controlling an object using PK. **'PK Throw: '''The act of throwing the object you have in PK. **'Brain Extract:' This allows Crypto using PK to make a target's head explode, killing them instantly and extracting his brainstem for collection of its Furon DNA. **'Transmogrify:' Lets Crypto use PK to break down objects and convert their matter into ammunition for his weapons. In ''Path of the Furon, Crypto can use this ability on humans as well, with the result simulating the Brain Extract ability. **'PK Magnet: '''Allows Crypto to attract many objects in range toward the one he has in his Mental Lock, like a magnet. Used only in ''Path of the Furon. *'Hypnotize:' Lets Crypto manipulate the wills of people in his mental lock to do whatever he commands them to. In the first game, he could only have humans put to sleep to incapacitate them or distract other nearby humans, allowing him to take them out easily or keep from being discovered, in addition to mission-specific commands. In Big Willy Unleashed, this ability compels humans to follow mission-specific commands and has the default function of causing distractions to make people forget they have seen Crypto. Other related abilities are listed below: **'Forget:' Makes a single human forget awareness of Crypto. Used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. **'Free Love/Disco Fever: '''These two have the same ability to make every human that is near you dance for a short time to either hippie music or disco music, distracting them and making them forget their awareness of you. **'Follow/Protect:' Both are only used in ''Destroy All Humans! 2. These commands make a single civilian follow you, or makes combatants like police or soldiers fight enemies. The latter can be upgraded to affect Black Ninjas, KGB Agents, and even Blisk Mutants. Other Mental Powers *'Mind Flash:' A latent, advanced mental ability used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. This allows Crypto to paralyze every thinking being in the world for a short moment and completely lower the Alert Level. Can only be recharged by consuming human brainstems. *'Temporal Fist:' The most advanced Furon mental ability. With guidance from the Master, this ability lets Crypto temporarily stop time itself. When he first makes use of it, Crypto is unable to affect the world until he recieved more guidance in Sunnywood, able to merely hold objects for now. When he undergoes training from the Master upon his waking up in Shen Long, he will be able to throw objects while time is stopped, making them more powerful and doing more damage against his enemies. Used only in Path of the Furon. Disguise Crypto has the ability to blend in with the human population by posing as human beings through his former and current known methods. While Crypto is disguised as a human, he will be able to use his other mental powers, but will have no access to his Furon weapons. The two methods are listed below: *'Holobob:' The Holobob was the method used in the first game, and it is a mental ability that allows Crypto to project an illusion of the appearance of a human that he targets in his Mental Lock in order to assume that person's identity. Most humans will not recognize you as an alien, keeping the Alert Level down. But, the Holobob quickly drains concentration energy, forcing Crypto to scan humans to maintain the illusion. Also, the disguise won't fool Majestic Agents for long, who can see through and destroy the disguise, exposing Crypto. *'Body Snatch:' This is Crypto's current method of disguise after he was recloned with pure DNA in the second game, having discarded the Holobob which was too costly. The Body Snatch mental ability allows Crypto to steal a human's body. Once inhabiting the vessel, his health bar will be replaced with the current host, which will steadily decrease the longer he remains inside of his victim. Once it is depleted, Crypto is expelled and host body is killed, but if he leaves before it reaches zero, the person will still live with less health. In Path of the Furon, Body Snatch mode can be maintained by using Cortex Scan on people to drain their throughts and refill the host's health. Saucer The Saucer is Cryptosporidium's personal spaceship and most effective tool against the human race. It is a Furon scout ship that serves as a mode of transportation across Earth and space, to process the DNA of abducted humans, and is armed with more powerful weapons that allow him to fight larger threats like military or other alien forces, destroy buildings, and be capable of leveling whole cities. In Path of the Furon, there has been an unfortunate incident that resulted in Crypto was flying the old Saucer while being intoxicated, crashing it in front of the Space Dust casino, and now flies a more advanced model constructed by Orthopox. Weapons *'Death Ray: '''This is the Saucer's standard weapon, which fires a direct, superheated beam to level buildings and incinerate enemies on the ground. While this weapon doesn't need ammunition, it needs to cool down in between uses. *'Sonic Boom:' Shoots powerful, anti-matter globules at targets, creating large and devastating shockwaves that cause damage to anything nearby when it makes contact. Useful for destroying buildings faster and dealing with large patrols on the ground, such as army tanks. *'Quantum Deconstructor:' The Saucer's strongest weapon and the most powerful one that Crypto has at his disposal in the entire game series. It launches a green colored projectile, and causes a devastating blast wave that obliterates everything within its radius when its hits. Every person, object, and building that is caught in the wave's path is completely destroyed. Upgrades usually consist of more ammunition or a wider radius. Other Functions *'Abducto Beam:' While it is not technically a weapon, this function allows the Saucer to use an anti-gravity beam that to abduct humans to process their DNA and to move and carry large objects while airborne, similar to using PK to move objects while on the ground. For the first three games, the Abducto Beam could only process as many humans as he could carry, but the one inside the new Saucer sports a wider beam and can abduct vast numbers of humans at once, like a vacuum. **'Drain:' The beam has been modified in the second game to allow Crypto to drain the energy from objects picked up to repair damage to the Saucer. **'Transmogrify: This function instead lets Crypto convert the objects the beam carries into ammunition for the Saucer's weapons. *Cloak:' Starting from the second game onward, the Saucer will be able to hide from plain sight to avoid being targeted by enemy forces for a short time. When using the cloaking function, the Saucer generally turns invisible to hide itself, but will disguise itself as a blimp while in ''Big Willy Unleashed. Additional Saucer Weapons *'Anti-Gravity Field:' This weapon fires a ball of anti-gravitational energy at a ground target, forming a singularity which draws in nearby objects and people and, after a moment, implodes on itself, causing everything to slam into the ground. Used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. *'Electro-Cone:' The Saucer's best anti-personnel weapon. It generates a highly charged electric field that throws bolts of lightning at all objects beneath the Saucer. It has a limited charge. After reaching its limit, it needs to cool down for a moment. This weapon is best used at low altitudes. Appears only in Big WIlly Unleashed. *'Seeker Drones:' This weapon launches missiles that home in on targets. They can destroy ground targets, and lock onto and take down airborne targets like helicopters, Nexo saucers, etc. The missiles are bright and presumably plasma/electricity or other energy-based weapons. Only appear in Path of the Furon. *'Plasma Cannons:' These are the miniguns of the Saucer. The cannons have a high rate of fire and demolish buildings faster than the Death Ray. Found only in Path of th Furon. *'Tornadotron:' A very powerful weapon that allows Crypto to create and guide tornado storms. It can even be controlled even while cloaked, letting him wreak havoc without revealing himself to the humans. Appears only in Path of the Furon. Cloning Like all Furons, his genetic signature is logged into his race's cloning banks, which is used to make replications of Cryptosporidium. His Saucer is equipped with a cloning chamber that is linked to his alien DNA. Whenever his body dies, he is instantly resurrected in a clone body with his memories and personality transferred into it. This makes him virtually immortal and have unstoppable resilience, as he can never truly die from conventional means. Crypto can also use the chamber in his Saucer to clone human lifeforms as well, like he did with Natalya. See also * Weapons * Mental Abilities * Saucer Category:Weapons Category:Saucer Weapons Category:PK Abilities Category:Furon Technology Category:Saucer